


A Moment of Clarity

by KTTallent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frigga is a Good Parent, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, Loki is Canonically Genderfluid, Loving Parent, POV Loki (Marvel), Parent Frigga (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011), Short One Shot, Supportive Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTTallent/pseuds/KTTallent
Summary: Loki figures out that they are different. They tell Frigga, and it doesn't go how they thought it would.





	A Moment of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot came about because I watched Thor: The Dark World and suddenly had feelings about Loki. I have never written Loki or Frigga or Thor or Odin, so focusing on an Asgardian POV was very new and slightly frightening.
> 
> Also, Loki is, in human years, roughly thirteen. 
> 
> How I decided Asgardian age compared to Human age: Choose a number between 1 and 5000 (average Asgardian lifespan), divide it by 5000, and multiply it by 83 (average Human lifespan).

At a young age, he was loved and whole and happy. At that young age, he didn’t know who he truly was. He believed he was his mother’s son. He wasn’t anyone’s son. He believed he was a son of Asgard. He wasn’t anyone’s son. He believed he was Odin’s son.

_He wasn’t anyone’s son._

 

“Loki, why are you crying?” Frigga’s hand resting on Loki’s shoulder, gently as ever, brought him out of his thoughts. Yes, those were tears on his face. He hadn’t quite realized, too wrapped up in a world inside himself. Loki was young, still an adolescent in Asgardian terms at seven hundred and ninety years old, yet already he saw more of the world than his older brother. Not all of it made sense.

“I am different,” Loki said, letting his shoulders droop. He leaned closer to his mother, her simple presence alone calming him a bit. “I am not like Thor.” His voice trembled, and he shifted closer to Frigga again.

“My son, of course you are different from Thor. You do not have the same hair, the same—”

“I am not your son.” It was barely whispered, not more than a breath of air from Loki’s lips.

For a fraction of a second Frigga’s face twisted into something indiscernible. Fear? Shock? Anger? Confusion? Loki turned away.

“Loki, you _are_ my son. Why ever would you think otherwise? I _love_ you, and you are my son even if you do not believe you are. Is this what’s troubling you? Do you not feel my love?”

“I am not anyone’s son, Mother.” The words were somewhat painful to speak, still as quiet as before, and Loki was partially realizing the truth in them _as_ he said them. Those simple words scared him so much.

“Tell me why, Loki. I will listen. That is what I am here for.”

Frigga’s voice, soothing as ever, seeming to gently tug the words from Loki’s mouth. “I am not your son, or father’s son, or anyone’s son. I am _argr_.” Unmanly. Unlike Thor and Odin. Not his mother’s son. Different.

“ _Oh_ , my child,”—and didn’t that feel so much better already—“forgive me. You are right, you are _not_ my son and I should have seen that, but you are not _argr_. Do not insult yourself for being who you are. You are more than insulting words, Loki.”

“I will never again, I swear it.” Loki felt more tears sliding down their face. But no, these felt different. These felt bittersweet, the sadness and anger draining from them simply due to Frigga being comforting and loving and listening like she always did. Like she always would.

“I think, my sweet, sweet Loki, that now would be a wonderful time to begin learning magic. What do you say to that?” Frigga’s smile was the sun, and suddenly Loki was happy again. They wiped their tears away and gave a small smile in return. Magic was not something sons who were only sons did. It was something children and daughters and all others did. He was different from Thor, but perhaps that wasn’t so bad.

“I think that would be wonderful, Mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's pronouns do shift in the middle of the drabble, that's intentional. It's a short coming out story, and in this case Loki almost gets to come out to the audience as well. I may end up changing this at some point.


End file.
